


Say Something

by EchteLiebeBvB (orphan_account)



Category: Alternate Universe - Fandom, Football RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Is Just a Dream, M/M, he is not really dead
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-05 00:56:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3099035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/EchteLiebeBvB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hallo digo..Hola!! </p><p>Mi primer trabajo!! la verdad no estaba segura de si subir la historia o no, pero aquí esta, no soy tan"profesional" para escribir pero espero les agrade   </p><p>Nada de esto es real, no soy dueña (lastimosamente) de ninguno de los personajes en esta historia, es solo ficción.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Say Something

**Author's Note:**

> Hallo digo..Hola!! 
> 
> Mi primer trabajo!! la verdad no estaba segura de si subir la historia o no, pero aquí esta, no soy tan"profesional" para escribir pero espero les agrade 
> 
> Nada de esto es real, no soy dueña (lastimosamente) de ninguno de los personajes en esta historia, es solo ficción.

"oh vamos Miro dime, a donde me llevas?"

 

Thomas rogó desde el asiento del copiloto.

 

"si te lo digo no sera sorpresa" Miroslav entrelazo los dedos con los de su amante/novio/esposo llevando el dorso de la mano de Thomas a sus labios dándole un suave beso, como todo un caballero.

 

"No es justo" Thomas hizo puchero, hoy era su primer aniversario casados y ambos estaban en el auto de Miro, conduciendo por las calles de Italia (país el cual Thomas no conocía) hacia la "sorpresa " que Miro tenia preparada.

 

Mientras Thomas imaginaba lo que Miro tenía planeado, observaba las calles de Italia, para el todo el lugar era desconocido, pues el único que conocía Italia era Miro, ya que el había trabajado bastante tiempo en dicho país,Thomas volteo a ver a su esposo,el cual estaba concentrado en la carretera, Miroslav sintió la mirada de Thomas sobre el,sonrió y miró a Thomas rápidamente, Thomas sonrió.

 

La sonrisa de Thomas. desapareció tan pronto como se formo, observo como un auto se acercaba sin control y rápidamente a ellos, Thomas grito:

 

"Miro!!"

 

Todo se volvió negro.

  


\- – — ——————————————————— — – -

  


Thomas despertó sintiendo su cuerpo adolorido, abrió sus ojos, su cuero pesaba y sentía como el cinturón de seguridad era lo único que lo sostenía ¿Que había pasado? ¿Habían tenido un accidente? No recordaba mucho, solo recordaba el auto sin control que se dirigía a ellos cuando cruzaban una intersección y el había gritado a Miro...

 

Miro. Thomas volteo a ver a su esposo, su cuerpo no se movía y había sangre por su cuerpo y su rostro,estaba inconsciente, Thomas se alarmo y desabrocho su cinturón, cayendo al techo del auto, Thomas soltó un quejido, salio costosamente por la ventana, pequeños pedazos de vidrio estaban esparcidos por todas partes, se levanto con dificultad, su cuerpo dolía, pero debía saber como estaba Miro, debía saber si estaba vivo.

 

“Miro...opa..Miro..” Thomas repetía mientras se acercaba al otro lado del auto, miró a su alrededor, personas se empezaban a acercar al lugar y pudo observar como un auto huía de la escena “ _Maldito”_ Thomas supuso que habría sido quien choco con ellos y el cobarde huyó, Thomas volvió su mirada al auto y ahí estaba, ahí estaba el. Miroslav estaba inconsciente dentro del auto, Thomas se preocupo y rápidamente saco a Miro del auto, arrastrando su cuerpo con dificultad.

 

“Opa....opa...Miro...Miroslav...despierta...Miro” thomas hablaba al cuerpo de Miroslav, le daba palmadas a su rostro tratando de que reaccionara,pero no funcionaba, Thomas se dio cuenta de que Miroslav no respiraba.

 

Las lagrimas comenzaron a acumularse en los ojos de Thomas “Miro...vamos Miro despierta...opa..opa despierta” había comenzado a llorar, Miro no podía estar muerto “Opa, opa...por favor...di algo, vamos, opa!!” sacudió el cuerpo inerte del mayor, Thomas se abrazo a el, descansando la cabeza de Miro sobre su regazo.

 

“Miro, Miro...por favor...di algo...no quiero perderte, no quiero renunciar a ti...por favor...Miroslav” Thomas sollozaba fuertemente, sentía como todo se venia abajo, como su mundo se caía en pedazos, la persona que más amaba, moría en sus brazos, varias personas los rodeaban, algunas tenían sus celular en mano, comunicándose con la ambulancia las demás miraban la escena, pero no se atrevían a acercarse.

 

“Miro... ich Liebe Dich” entrelazo sus dedos con los de Miro, juntando la mano donde estaban sus anillos de compromiso “Ich Liebe Dich” Thomas dio un ultimo beso a los labios fríos e insensibles de Miroslav, sabiendo que seria la ultima vez que los tocaría, ya que el amor de su vida, su Opa, su Miro, había muerto.

 

\- – — ————————————————— — – -

  


“Thomas..” Philipp y Manuel se acercaron al chico que estaba sentado en el cuelo de la Morgue, con los brazos abrazando sus piernas as su pecho, escondiendo su rostro.

 

“oh Thomas lo siento tanto” Manu se arrodillo al lado de Thomas este levanto su rostro, dejando ser sus ojos rojos y su rostro lleno de lagrimas, Thomas se abrazo a Manu tan pronto como lo miró.

 

“se ha ido, el se ha ido Manu...se ha ido" Repetía Thomas llorando en el hombro de Manuel.

 

“Tranquilo Thomas” Manu acariciaba su espalda “Todo va a estar bien Thomas, Tranquilizate el..el ahora esta en un lugar mejor..” Manuel no estaba seguro de como consolar a Thomas pues el mismo ya estaba luchando contra las lagrimas que amenazaban salir de sus ojos, Philipp solo observaba, algunas lagrimas ya habían caído de sus ojos dejando rastro sobre sus mejillas.

 

Thomas se separo de Manu y se levanto del suelo, había algo que lo inquietaba “Esperen, ¿Como es que ustedes están aquí tan rápido?” Thomas había llamado a Philipp para decirle la situación, pero Thomas imaginaba que tomarían el primer avión que saliera de Múnchin a Roma, pero no se imaginaba que el “Estaremos ahí pronto” de Philipp, fuera real.

“Thomas, nosotros ya estábamos en Italia” Antes de que Thomas preguntara porque, Philipp hablo de nuevo “Ayudamos a Miro con tu regalo” Thomas no dijo nada solamente se sentó en la silla más cercana, los tres estaban en la morgue esperando por la entrega del cuerpo,Thomas cruzo sus brazos sobre su pecho u respiro profundamente, tenia que controlarse, concentrarse en otra cosa que no sea la ahora falta de Miro, paso su mirada por todo el lugar, las paredes completamente blancas, la chica de cabello rojo – Teñido– en la recepción hablando con una mujer rubia de unos treinta años con signos de haber llorado mucho – al igual que el– la mujer se limpio el maquillaje que se corrió de sus ojos, saliendo por la puerta, Thomas observo como dos niños gemelos se acercaron a ella, rubios como ella, Thomas supuso que eran sus hijos, la mujer se puso a su altura y los abrazo fuertemente, un recuerdo vino a la mente de Thomas.

  


\- – — —————————————————— — – -

 

 

_“Miro...Mirooo....Miro no te duermas, si yo no duermo tu tampoco!” Thomas exigía a su esposo, acostado junto a el en la cama._

_“Thomas son las 3:00 de la mañana, dejame dormir quieres?” Miroslav se quejada del capricho del menor, ya habían tenido suficiente “diversión” Miroslav quería descansar._

_Pero Thomas era incansable._

_“Bien, pero hablemos de algo hasta que me duerma”Thomas emocionado sugirió, Miro aceptó resignado, Thomas se abrazo a el,pasando un brazo por su torso y apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de Miro "crees que lleguemos a tener hijos un día?"_

_"si adoptamos, si" Miroslav respondió,Thomas lo miró haciendo puchero_

_"sígueme el juego quieres " Miroslav sonrió y asintió "¿como crees que seria un hijo nuestro? yo quisiera que tuviera tu cabello"_

_"cuando yo era pequeño mi cabello era rubio Thomas "_

_"No importa, ¿Que quisieras que tuviera de mi? " Thomas acercó su rostro al cuello de Miro._

_"tu hermosa sonrisa" Thomas se sonrojo, levanto su rostro y miró a su esposo a los ojos._

_"quisiera que tuviera tus ojos,son lindos y profundos" Thomas beso a Miroslav._

_"Quisiera tener un hijo algúndía " dijo Miroslav provocando risas en Thomas._

_"yo también opa...pero que te parece si practicamos un poco ahora eh?" Thomas sexy sugirió._

  


\- – ————————————————— – -

  


Thomas sonrió con melancolía, sus ojos perdidos en el suelo estéril, ahora las pláticas, risas, besos, y caricias con Miro habían quedado nada más en sus recuerdo, gran parte de su vida había sido con Miro, había superado dificultades con el, habían compartido buenos y malos momento,siempre luchando por su amor, por su felicidad, porque Miro era su felicidad.

 

 

 


	2. The Surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola!!! volví :3 
> 
> Aqui les traigo el segundo cap 
> 
> espero les guste ^^

Thomas había mantenido su vista perdida por varios minutos, perdido en sus pensamientos hasta que Philipp le hablo:

 

“ Thomas hable con el personal de la morgue para que yo pueda terminar los tramites..”Philipp se sentó al lado derecho de Thomas posando una mano en su hombro “Deberías descansar Thomas, si quieres Manu Puede llev..”

 

“No Philipp yo estoy bien aquí solo...”

 

“No Thomas” Fue Manu el que interrumpió esta vez “Tu ropa esta sucia y debes descansar” Manu señalo y era verdad, la ropa de Thomas estaba manchada en sangre así como su rostro, no estaba en condiciones de discutir, Thomas asintió y Manu le indico que esperara en el auto, Thomas obedeció sin replicar saliendo del edificio.

 

“yo...te llamare luego ¿si?”

 

“ok Phips, hasta luego, te amo” Manu beso brevemente los labios de Philipp, el más alto salio y se dirigió a su auto donde Thomas esperaba.

 

“Listo?” Manu subió al auto abrochando su cinturón.

 

Thomas solo asintió.

 

\- – — —————————————————— — – -

 

Habían pasado veinte minutos de viaje y Thomas no había dicho una palabra –no es como si quisiera hablar– su cabeza estaba apoyada entre la puerta y la ventana del auto, mirando con desinterés las calles, los autos, edificios y las personas, a pesar de que los ojos de Thomas se fijaban en cada cosa, no retenía nada de eso en su mente, no pensaba en nada que no fuera Miro, aunque Thomas seguía perdido en sus pensamientos, se dio cuenta cuando el paisaje cambio, ahora todo era un poco más verde, más apartado de la gran ciudad, pero no quiso preguntar a donde se dirigían.

 

\- – — ——–—––––————————— — – -

 

Manuel estaciono el auto y salio de el, Thomas salio lentamente, no sabía donde estaban, levanto su cabeza y observo una hermosa casa, sus paredes de un color tan blanco como la nieve, una gran ventana adornaba el frente y un balcón en el segundo piso, Thomas observo como los detalles de la casa eran modernos y antiguos, dándole un toque único.

“vas a entrar?” Manu pregunto, abriendo la puerta de la casa.

Thomas asintió y entro.

Lo que vio lo dejo con la boca abierta.

Colgando, desde la parte de arriba de las escaleras a alguna parte del living, había un cartel que decía: “ _Feliz aniversario Liebe”_ decorado con muchas fotos de Miro y el, sobre el cartel, globos que decían _I love you_ , varias serpentinas colgando de ellos y pétalos de rosa regados por el suelo de madera, creando un camino que dirigía a las escaleras, Thomas suprimió el impulso de llorar, se acerco lentamente adentro ¿Esto era lo que Miro había planeado? ¿Esta era su sorpresa? Thomas se acerco a una mesa para dos, sobre ella un lindo mantel color blanco y una vajilla de porcelana, un florero con tres hermosas rosas rojas entre ellas había un pequeño sobre, Thomas lo tomó y lo abrió, leyendo su interior:

“ _Sabes que te amos desde que te vi y cuando te conocí, supe que quería estar contigo, a pesar de que soy mucho mayor que tu, correspondiste a mi amor y desde ese momento luchamos por nuestra felicidad, ahora que estamos casados, nuestros esfuerzos rindieron frutos y ya que es nuestro primer aniversario, quiero que tengamos un nuevo comienzo, aquí, en Italia, así que mi regalo para ti, esta nueva casa, para vivir juntos hasta el fin de nuestras vidas_ ” Thomas lloró al terminar de leer la nota, pero había una flecha abajo de la nota, Thomas volteo el papel” _no te preocupes por mi regalo, pues mi regalo eres tu”_ Thomas dejo la nota en la mesa y tan pronto como vio las escaleras subió y se encerró en la primera habitación que encentro, dejando a un Manuel desconcertado en el living.

 

\- – — ——————————–––——– — – -

 

Thomas no sabía a que habitación había entrado, hasta que vio pétalos de rosa bajo sus zapatos, era la habitación principal, levanto la vista y observo como el camino de rosas se detenía en la cama y sobre esta un corazón hecho de pétalos, en su interior una caja de terciopelo blanco,Thomas limpio sus lagrimas tratando de controlarse, se acerco a la cama, tomó la pequeña caja entre sus manos y la abrió viendo en su interior un dije con las letras _M &T _ juntas en cursiva, Thomas tomó el dije del cual colgaba una cadena, sonrió al pensar en Miro, Thomas devolvió la cadena a la caja y busco con la mirada el cuarto de baño, dirigiéndose a el, Thomas abrió la puerta, observando el lugar, las paredes de un color café-gris relajante, azulejos negros en el suelo,WC, lavamanos, tina y una ducha de puertas de vidrio, Thomas se desvistió y entro a la ducha, dejando que el agua cálida recorriera su cuerpos, apoyo sus manos en la pared y cerro los ojos, esperando que todo fuera una pesadilla, poder despertar al día siguiente y que nada de esto haya pasado, despertar en los brazos de su Opa, y besarlo hasta que el despertara, recibiéndolo con una sonrisa, ver sus ojos una vez más y escuchar su voz diciendo su nombre suavemente,besarlo hasta cansarse y hacer el amor con el hasta en siguiente día, sentir el calor de su cuerpo, su respiración, su tranquila mirada que se volvía la de un depredador cuando estaban en la cama, la calma que sentía cuando Miro lo rodeaba con sus brazos, Thomas abrió sus ojos, lagrimas que se confundían con el agua rodaban por sus mejillas, miró sus manos, sangre seca por sus dedos,dorso y muñecas, Thomas intento limpiar la sangre. “ _sangre de Miro”_ Thomas limpio con fuerza en especial la mano donde Miro le había dado el ultimo beso, Thomas repentinamente se dejo caer al suelo,llorando y sollozando con fuerza, un recuerdo cruzo su mente.

 

\- – — ————————————————— — – -

 

_Miro dejaba un camino de besos en el cuello del chico que se encontraba sentado a horcajadas sobre el, Thomas gemía y se aferraba al cuello de Miroslav, mojado por el agua de la ducha que caía sobre ellos, Miro acaricio las caderas de Thomas sin descuidar las atenciones a su cuello, que ahora también mordía._

 

“ _Miro...” Thomas gemía audiblemente su nombre al sentir como Miroslav mordía mas fuerte, Miro acerco su rostro al de Thomas y lo beso con pasión, Thomas se aferro mas a Miroslav disfrutando el contacto de su piel y sus labios, Miro separo sus rostros suavemente._

 

“ _Thomas,Te amo”_

 

_\- – — ——————————————— — – -_

 

Thomas sollozo más fuerte ante el solo recuerdo de que ya jamás volvería a tener a Miro otra vez, jamás volvería a abrazarlo,acariciarlo o besarlo, todos los dulces momentos junto a amor de su vida, quedaron atrás

Manu que entraba por la puerta de la habitación, escucho el sonido de la ducha y también los sollozos de Thomas, Manu se acerco a la puerta del cuarto de baño y quiso tocar, pero su mano quedo en el aire, no se atrevía a interrumpir a Thomas, el necesitaba desahogarse, Manu solamente volvió a la cama y dejo la ropa de Thomas ahí, observando la caja blanca en el camino. 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok
> 
> Recuerden todos sus comentarios son bienvenidos
> 
> Quería preguntarle algo a todos los lectores:
> 
> ¿como quisieran el final? (no se si terminara en el siguiente capitulo)
> 
> A: Just a Nightmare (creo que el titulo se explica solo, Final Feliz)  
> B: Chapter 3 ( conforme a lo que ocurrió después )
> 
> El siguiente capitulo decidirá la atmósfera de la historia un final feliz o una cruda realidad.  
> dejen su respuesta en sus comentarios.
> 
> Hasta el siguiente capitulo, Bye..


	3. Just a Nightmare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hooolaa!! 
> 
> me tarde en actualizar porque estuve muy ocupada :/ 
> 
> espero que les guste el Final... (supongo) aunque es algo cliché.
> 
> olvide algo en toda la historia: esto no es real, nunca paso, es pura ficción.

 

Thomas salio de la ducha, colocando una toalla en su cintura, salio del cuarto de baño y levanto la vista, viendo la ropa que Manu había dejado y una nota sobre ella, Thomas se acerco a la cama y tomó la nota:

 

 

" _Thomas, Philipp hizo los tramites necesarios con los servicios funerarios, no t_ _e_ _preocupes por lo_ _demás_ _, te llevare mañana para el velorio._ _Descansa._ _Manu"_  Thomas miró la ropa, una musculosa gris y un pantalón negro, el otro conjunto era una camisa negra y un pantalón del mismo color, Thomas se vistió y limpio los pétalos de rosa de la cama, colocando la caja blanca en la mesita de noche, Thomas se acomodo entre las sabanas de la cama, pero no podía dormir pensando en Miro, luego de tres horas de insomnio, Thomas se quedo dormido.

 

 

Thomas despertó al día siguiente, tomó una ducha y se vistió, camisa de botones negra y un pantalón del mismo color, Thomas acomodo su camisa frente al espejo de cuerpo completo que había en la habitación, Thomas trato de acomodar su cabello con sus dedos, observo ligeramente sus propios ojos frente al espejo, esos orbes azules ya no tenían el mismo brillo de antes y estaban irritados, Thomas observo la caja blanca en la mesita de noche, la tomó en sus manos y la abrió, con un poco de dificultad, colgó el collar en su cuello.

 

Thomas bajo las escaleras viendo a Manu sentado en uno de los sofás del living, Manu se levanto al verlo y se acerco a el.

 

"¿Listo?" Manu le pregunto, Thomas solo asintió, Manu lo tomo de los hombros. "¿Listo?" volvió a preguntar, Thomas sabia que se refería a la carga sentimental.

 

Thomas susurro "si.." Manu lo abrazo con fuerza.

 

"sabes que te apoyamos Thomas" Manu le sonrió y amos salieron de la casa.

 

 

– — ———————————hallo!——————— – -

 

Thomas entro a la sala y lo primero que vio fueron muchas flores, varios sofás y sillas, una pequeña sala apartada, pero en el fondo de la sala, en el centro de los arreglos florales, el ataúd de Miro, de color negro, Thomas alejo su vista rápido, no quería llorar, Philipp se abrazo a el tan pronto como lo vio, susurrándole palabras de aliento.

 

Thomas estaba sentado en uno de los sofás de la pequeña sala apartada, Manu y Philipp estaban con el, pronto sus amigos comenzaron a llegar –pues Philipp se había comunicado con ellos– Lukas, Bastian, Marco, Mario, Robert, Mesut, Sami etc. Thomas saludo a cada uno en especial a Bastian, quien lo abrazo fuertemente. 

Thomas se paseo un poco por la sala, con una taza de té en sus manos, que se había enfriado hace varios minutos, Thomas observo la sala así como a todos sus amigos y luego observo el ataúd de Miro, el no quería acercarse, no quería verse débil frente a sus amigos, Thomas dejo la taza en una mesa y se acerco lentamente, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, pudo observar el rostro pasivo de Miroslav, su piel se miraba pálida y vestía un smokin negro, Thomas comenzó a llorar, sentía su cuerpo muy débil,Thomas se apoyo un poco en el ataúd, sus amigos lo vieron y se acercaron a el. la vista de Thomas se nublo y los sonidos eran distantes, sintió como alguien lo tomo de sus brazo, Thomas se soltó de su agarre pero al hacerlo cayo al suelo, se había desmayado.

 

 

" _Thomas.....Thomas.....Thomas...._

 

 

_"Thomas...._

 

 

"Thomas..

 

 

"Thomas....Thomas vamos despierta...Thomas....ya es muy tarde, despierta"sentía como sacudían su cuerpo, Thomas abrió lentamente sus ojos debido a la luz, pudo distinguir una figura de cabello castaño oscuro frente a el, Thomas abrió sus ojos del todo.

 

"M-Miro?....."Thomas levanto su mano y toco el rostro de su acompañante, era completamente real "Estas Vivo?"

 

"Por supuesto" Miroslav sonrió ante la pregunta de Thomas, acariciando su rostro, Thomas había estado soñando? fue nada mas un sueño, Thomas recordó toda la realidad, Miroslav no había muerto, ellos no habían viajado a Italia, nada de eso había pasado, Thomas abrazo fuerte a Miroslav, acostandolo a otro lado de la cama.

 

"Mirooo!!!!... ese sueño fue horriblemente real Miro!!"Thomas escondió su rostro en el cuello de Miro, soltando algunas lagrimas, pues el solo recordar el sueño se le hacia terrible a Thomas.

 

"Thomas tranquilo, que fue lo que soñaste?"

 

Thomas se separo  un poco de Miro, sentándose sobre sus caderas, Miroslav limpio el rastro de lagrimas del rostro de Thomas.

 

"pero primero dime una cosa, ¿Tienes planeado un viaje a Italia?" Thomas inquirió, a pesar de que todo había sido un sueño, se sentía un poco paranoico.

 

Miroslav arqueo una ceja "¿Como lo supiste?"

 

Era cierto.

 

Thomas se volvió a abrazar a Miroslav, pasando sus brazos por su cuello.

 

"No no no Miro.....No vayamos, por favor, no quiero ir, no!!" Thomas le rogaba, Miroslav se confundió.

 

"¿Porque no quieres?" Miroslav separo a Thomas se su cuello. 

 

"lo que pasa es que..." Thomas se paso la mano por su cuello "soñé que tu morías ahí" Thomas confeso con vergüenza, sonrojándose.

 

Miroslav lo beso con dulzura.

 

"no te preocupes por eso Thomas" Miroslav beso su cuello expuesto, pues ambos estaban sin camisa.

 

"pero tengo miedo Miro" Miroslav lo miró a los ojos "no quiero que eso realmente pase y te pierda, sabes cuantas personas sueñan cosas y se cumplen?" Thomas confeso, sonrojado.

 

Miroslav sonrió con dulzura " Entonces no viajaremos, Buscare otro regalo para ti" Miroslav lo abrazo, Thomas recordó algo:

 

"No te preocupes por mi regalo, pues mi regalo eres tu" Thomas lo beso.

 

\- – — —————————————————— — - –

 

"Miro"

 

"hmm?"

 

"¿crees que lleguemos a ser abuelitos con cabellos blanco y muchas arrugas?" Thomas le pregunto, ambos estaban en el sofá del living de su casa,Thomas sobre el regazo de Miro, abrazado a su cuerpo "Porque tu ya estas en camino eh, mira tienes algunas arrugas!"Thomas sonrió, tocando el rostro de Miro "Me estas prestando atención Miro? no has contestado mi pregunta"

 

"¿tu que piensas se eso?" Miro inquirió ahora, Thomas lo Miro a los ojos.

 

"Que no importa si llegamos a eso o no, yo siempre te amare Miro" Thomas dijo, Miroslav acaricio sus rostro, Thomas podía ser muy tierno cuando se lo decidía, al igual que el.

 

"yo también te amo Thomas"

 

 

 

* * *

 

Toda la Idea del Titulo y la historia en general salio de [Esta Canción](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iC8tP9Oo52Y) 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End? 
> 
> Gracias a todos los que leyeron esta historia y por sus comentarios, un abrazo grande!!
> 
> ok quería preguntarles algo ¿les gustaría una historia: Miro-jefe-Thomas-amante? eh escrito varios borradores sobre eso y tal vez la suba, pero quería preguntarles primero ( deberé actualizar rápido, pues el otro mes comienzan mis clases @-@)
> 
> dejen su respuesta en los comentarios.
> 
> Bye

**Author's Note:**

> Porque decidí escribir algo tan "triste"? no lo se ._.
> 
> espero les haya gustado, perdón por cualquier error encontrado (tal vez) como ya dije yo no soy profesional para escribir, siempre lucho por escribir algo más o o menos decente y largo (el maldito World y mi celular me engañan con el tamaño de los documentos ¬¬*)  
> bien, acepto felicitaciones,consejos, insultos bla bla bla
> 
> Pueden seguirme en Twitter como: @keysi_izsy (suuuper original ¬¬)
> 
> Hasta Luego!!


End file.
